Reunited Across Time
by Alcina Angel of Dreams
Summary: The Flock finds themselves in the outskirts of London during 1889. Not knowing how they got there, they search around to find out more about their whereabouts. Not only will they be in a shock for as to how they got there, Nudge will learn something about herself that will change her life. (Before Final Warning, sometime during Kuroshitsuji. NOT a NudgeXSebastian Fic)
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this entire story, is just something that I thought would be interesting. I don't know how often I'll be able to update it though if you guys actually like it. I will say, that it does kind of rush, and I mean it _really _rushes. But, it's still a story! So, enjoy :)

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Maximum's POV**

"Uh, guys? Where exactly are we?" I asked my family, "Because all I remember, we were sleeping in a cave, and now we're sleeping in a forest..." They were shaking their heads as well.

"Yeah, that's what I remember too Max." My little Angel said as she was rubbing her eyes. She walked up to me and took my hand. "I'm scared, I don't recognize anything."

I looked at the rest of my flock, they all looked uneasy, well, except for Fang of course. "Well, I say that we should take to the air to see if we can get a better idea about where we are." I could tell Iggy was about to say something, so I said, "don't worry, we'll tell you what we see." With that we took to the air.

"Oh my gosh! How long do we have to fly till we actually find some signs of life?" Nudge had been saying this for the past, well, hour probably. I don't have a watch on me, so I wouldn't know.

"Nudge, please be quite, you complaining won't get us any where. You do know that right?" She scoffed at what Fang had just said, but, I do agree with him. She did shut up after that.

We had all realized that we weren't going to see anything for a while, so we just kind of zoned out while flying. Probably not the smartest thing, we could run into a para-glider or something. "Hey! Guys!" We all snapped to attention when Gazzy shouted at us. "Look at that!" We looked to where he was pointing, and we saw the biggest house we had ever seen! Talk about being rich.

"Listen up," The rest of the flock started to hover, "we're going to go down there and see where exactly we are. Alright?" They all nodded their heads in understanding. We dive bombed down towards the front of the massive building. Once we landed I knocked on the door after making sure all of our wings were hidden. I heard a click, and looked up into the face of a man that had an expression that looked like that of Fangs.

"Hello, how may I help you?"

**Sebastian's POV**

Finny can be such a pain sometimes, well, not just Finny, the whole lot of them. Except for Tanaka, he doesn't try my patience. I spent the entire night cleaning up all of their messes. I could of course have had it done in a much shorter time; however, I wanted to think of how to yell or punish them for their stupidity. Sighing, I pulled out my pocket watch, and looked at the time. Smiling at the time, it was time to wake up our newest maid, or should I say, my wife. As I was turning to leave, I heard a knock at the door. Scowling, I turned on my heels, and headed towards the door. When I got there, I opened the door and saw six children in very odd clothing. "Hello, how may I help you?" I asked them, and they just kept staring at me. "Excuse me? Is there something you need?" I saw the oldest girl gulp.

"Um, yeah, can we come inside?" The girl asked, it was obvious that she was very nervous.

"May I ask what for?"

"Because we want to, isn't that good enough?" She responded back with new found confidence.

"I'm afraid I can no-" I was cut off by my young master.

"Oh, just let them in already, it's not like they'll cause any harm." Oh how I loath that boy.

I turned and bowed to him. "As you wish, my lord." My young master turned, and went back to his study. Well I assume, but I am usually right. "Now, if you'll please follow me." I lead them through hallway after endless hallway, when we finally arrived at our destination. "Now, will you please wait here, I need to get someone."

"Who do you need to get? If I may ask." The little girl with blonde hair and blue eyes asked. I paused and looked at her, I could tell she was trying to get in my mind. So not to raise suspicions, I let her listen to some 'human' thoughts. "It's okay, we're not going to be a threat or anything."

"Well, I'm going to get my wife." And with that, I turned to leave, trying to ignore all of them. I got there relatively quick, because I was late. I opened the door quietly, as to not disturb her. I walked over to observe her beauty. Skin that resembles that of a medium dark mulatto. Her hair was solid black , and were in perfect medium curls that went down to her waist. She is a slightly messy sleeper, so her arms were crossed above her head, and the blanket was slightly below her waist. I could easily see her well endowed chest, along with her excellent birthing hips. "My dear, it's time to wake up." She groaned, and turned to the side away from me. "My dear, you've slept long enough, please get up." She groaned again and threw a pillow at me. So that's the way it's going to be. I crawled onto the bed until I was facing her. Laying down next to her, I took off my glove, and began to caress her face. Slowly, she opened her dark brown, almost black, eyes. And with that, I took my chance to connect her lips to mine in a delicate kiss. I pulled back to look at her, and saw that she had a slight blush. "Are you up now my dear?"

"Yes, I'm up." She got up off the bed and went over to her wardrobe. She started to pull up her nightgown and then stopped. "Are you going to watch me undress you dirty devil?" She looked at me with an oh so seductive smirk.

"Well of course I am, after all, I've been your husband for as long as we can remember. There's nothing that I haven't seen." I said this as I started to pull up her nightgown for her. "And besides, we have people waiting for us, so you need to get dressed faster." She continued to stand there looking at me. "Fine, I'll dress you." She smiled and put up her arms. I slid a long, black dress that had a slit that went up to her mid thigh on both sides. The sleeves of the dress fanned out. I then slipped on her a white corset, even though she doesn't need it. I took out her white, thigh high tights, and her black boots. "I'm sure you can manage to put these on right?" She went over to her vanity chair, and sat down roughly. "You always have to be so difficult." I went over and slid up the first one on her right leg, and when I did it to her left, I ran over her scar. I looked up at her, she had a look of sadness in her eyes.

"Sebastian, we'll see our daughter again right?" She clasped both of her hands on the side of my face. I paused and looked down, but I finished getting her dressed, and helped her stand up.

"Yes, we will see Cresil again. I promise." I embraced her for a little bit. I let go of her and braided her hair into a side french braid. "Come, let's go."

**Nudge's POV**

"Geez, where is that guy? He's been gone for, like, ever!" I threw my arms in the air. "There's that, and the fact that he hasn't even looked at any of us! It's so rude." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Well, I was able to read his mind, he just seems nervous. I got his name though." Angel said. Max leaned down to her level and put her hand on her shoulder.

"What's his name honey?" She always seemed to favor Angel over any of us...

"Sebastian. Sebastian Michaelis."

"Yes?" Speak of the devil, here he is. "I do beg your pardon, but my wife can be a heavy sleeper. Now," he stepped aside, and I saw the most beautiful women I had ever seen! Well, except for me of course.

"Hello! My name is Alcina Michaelis. It's a pleasure to meet you all..." Her voice trailed off towards the end. I looked at her, and noticed she was staring at me. It looked like she had tears in her eyes. "Cresil..." She said and ran over to me and gave me a really tight hug. She was sobbing and kept saying that weird name.

"Get off of her you weirdo!" I heard Max shout and rip her off of me. The next thing I knew was that the flock was in front of me, and Sebastian was holding Alcina. "Listen, just tell us where we are, and we'll leave you alone forever."

"No! Please don't go! I don't want to see my daughter taken from me again." That all stopped us. Daughter? Were they talking about me? How could I be their daughter? There were way too many questions going on in my mind. "I'm, I'm sorry for my outburst. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to attend to the young master. Sebastian?" She looked at her husband and it seemed like there was a silent message between them. With that, she left out the door.

"What the heck did she mean by 'my daughter'? We don't have any parents." Gazzy told Sebastian.

"Before I answer that, even though I would really like to answer that question first. I need to answer the young girl's question." He then turned to Max. "You are at the Phantomhive Manor, home to the Earl Ciel Phantomhive. If you get to meet him, which I'm sure you will, I expect you to pay him the utmost respect. Anyway, the manor is located on the outskirts of London, England."

I couldn't stop myself, I had to exclaim what I thought just then. "Wait, we're in England? The last time I checked we were in America!" The man turned to me with a small smile.

"Yes, I am quite aware, now, as for the date. It is September 16, 1889." He held up a hand before we could start talking. "And I do realize that this is not the time that you come from."

"Oh yeah? How do you know that wise guy?" Sebastian turned to look at Iggy, but Iggy was looking in the opposite direction. "Well? And answer Gazzy's question! What did you mean when Alcina said 'my daughter'?"

He gave a little chuckle. "You are obviously not from this time period based on the clothes you wear. As for the other question." He turned and walked over to me. "You are our daughter, we knew what you were when you were born. And we loved you for such a long time." He said this whilst hugging me and he undid my jacket to show my wings. Sebast- my dad pulled on them till they were fully extended. "They look just as beautiful as they did when you were born."

I felt someone tug on my arm, and it was Fang. "Listen, we are going right this second. We don't believe any of what you're saying, so let us leave peacefully and you won't get hurt." I believe him, I remember his eyes. There's no way he would be lying. Fang started pushing me towards the door.

But, the door was already opened. A boy who was as tall as Angel was standing there. He had bluish hair and a black eye patch. Behind him, was Alcin-my mom. "It's incredibly rude when I invite guests into my home and they leave before they even meet the lord of the house."

* * *

Was it good? Because, you guys should totally tell me if it was, I haven't been confident in my writing skills lately. Which needs to change really fast considering I'm taking AP English Language and Composition... So yeah, review if you want :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I honestly didn't think that anybody would read this story, but you guys did! So, thank you very much! XD I can't tell you how happy it makes me!**

**And, now for acknowledgments:**

**alexma: I'm so happy that you love my story, and thanks for reviewing it! I honestly didn't think that anybody would actually review it. But yeah, thanks! So that's why this chapter is dedicated to you!**

**Without furthur ado, time for the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Alcina's POV**

Ciel had called me during my reunion with my daughter. Of course that would happen to me. Well, at least Sebastian gets to see and explain everything to her. I wouldn't be much help, I've been asleep for so long. He had said that I had been asleep for quite a few centuries...

"Are you just going to keep standing there, or are you going to tell me more about our guests?" I snapped my head up, I didn't realize that I had made it to his study. "Well?" I've only known Ciel for four days, and already he's annoyed me. I have no idea how Sebastian is able to handle this.

"Please forgive me young master. I am still tired from my sleep." To put more emphasis on it, I moved my left hand to my eyes to wipe the 'sleep' from them. I felt something hit my face. Looking down on the ground, I saw a pair of white gloves, like the ones Sebastian wears.

"Put those on." I complied, since I had to. Being Sebastian's mate, I was able to share the contract that he had with Ciel. Sometimes it's handy that way, others, it's not. "Now, show me where they are, and explain their situation to me as we're walking." I bowed to him as he got up out of the chair, and opened the door for him.

"There were six of them in total. Three girls, three boys. They don't seem to be of this time though."

"How do you mean?

"They wear strange clothing and they speak weirdly." I didn't say anything for a moment. "And, one of them is my daughter." I felt Ciel stop beside me and I looked down in to his shocked eyes.

"Wait, devils can have children? I didn't think Sebastian would be the kind of person to have a wife, much less a child." He put his finger to his mouth, "How interesting." He started walking again, so I went in front of him to guide him to the room. I glanced down at him, he's always so expressionless. I'm able to read my husband's so well, but maybe I just haven't spent enough time with Ciel to know that. Maybe I shouldn't have told him about Cresil...

"We're here my lord." I pushed open the door to see Sebastian pulling up her wings. They've gotten so beautiful...

"Listen, we are going right this second. We don't believe any of what you're saying, so let us leave peacefully and you won't get hurt." The young man with black hair said, after he pulled Cresil's arm quite roughly. He then whipped her around towards the door and stopped when he noticed we were blocking it.

Ciel gave a little stomp of his cane. "It's incredibly rude when I invite guests into my home and they leave before they even meet the lord of the house."

The older girl with shoulder-length blonde hair scoffed. "Wait, so you're the man of the house? You must be joking, c'mon kid, go on and get your parents." She then looked at Sebastian and I. "And tell you servants that they shouldn't lie about such serious things."

Ciel went and sat down in the chair that was towards the fire place. After closing the door, I took my position to the left of Ciel and Sebastian took the right. After linking his fingers together and sitting forward, he looked the girl straight in the eyes.

"I am the lord of this house, so you will answer to me since my parents are dead." She flinched very slightly, and her eye twitched. "And my master butler and master maid have been ordered to never tell a lie to me. And when I say never, I mean it. It would be considered breaking the contract I made with them if they did." He then turned to look at us. "Now, which on is your daughter?" We pointed to Cresil, and I noticed that the young master had a slight, very slight blush. "You are their daughter, Alcina told me herself." I could feel Sebastian's stare on me, I avoided his eyes. Instead, I concentrated on my daughter, her eyes were glassy with tears, and she had the biggest smile on her face. Running up to me, she hugged me.

"I knew it! I knew you were my mom and dad! Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you!" I smiled and hugged her back. I wasn't crying, because I wasn't sad. All I kept saying to her was, I love you. "See I told you Max! They really are my parents!"

Said girl crossed her arms, and glared at me. "Oh yeah? If they really were such great parents, why did they send you to the School Nudge?" I've never been a fan of blonde people for this reason. They are so questioning. Cresil looked at me, confusion, along with a slight bit of betrayal was on there. She pulled away from me and started to make her way over to Max.

"Why did you give me up? I mean, aren't parents supposed to love their child unconditionally!" She shouted at me with her hands clenched into balls at her sides. I reached a hand out toward her and took a step forward; in response, she took a step back. "No parents, if they really loved their child, would put them through the trauma and torture that the School did to us! Not only did they do that, they put these wings on my back!" I felt tears forming, but when devil's cry, they cry black blood. I was spun around and was taken into the arms of someone.

"Listen, Cresil." Ah, of course it was Sebastian. "You were born with those wings naturally. So, don't think that some, humans did that to you. They could never come up with something so beautiful." I looked up into Sebastian's eyes, they were going to turn to Devil Shade(1) really fast. I put my hand up to touch the side of his face, we were both seeing what she had been through.

"Girl," Sebastian and I both glared at him, "alright, sorry, Cresil. I have never seen these two care for anyone else. They tend to like to see the misfortune of other people. So, if they are showing these emotions, I would say that they actually care about you." Ciel was saying as he walked in front of us. "Since I'm such a caring person," I could tell Sebastian almost laughed at that, "I will let you be our guests here. You will be safe from anyone that would try and harm you. I give you my word on that." The leader of the group, Max, contemplated what he had offered.

Walking up to us, she looked us directly in our eyes, her eyes lingering on me. "Do you give us your word that we will be safe, and that we'll be able to live here until we can find a way back home?" Despite my intense dislike for her already, I curtsied to her and the group.

"Yes, I give you our word, milady." I said that last part through clenched teeth. I got back up from my curtsy, I saw she was smiling at me, and it wasn't the best smile. I looked back at Ciel and he nodded to me. Sighing, I spoke to the group, "Will you all please follow me? I will be showing you to your rooms." Sebastian came and kissed me good-bye on the cheek, and Ciel and him left. "Now, will you please introduce yourselves?"

"Well, you already know my name I'm sure. But, my name is Maximum Ride, but you can call me Max or milady." She smirked at me. This child has no idea who I am, I've just got to keep telling myself that.

A young man that slightly resembled my husband in attitude stepped forward. "My name is Fang." One by one, I learned that the one who was blind was named Iggy. My daughter is apparently named Nudge, when I heard that name, I almost snapped at it's stupidity. The next young man with blond hair was named The Gasman, or Gazzy. And the youngest, a girl with pale blue eyes, and blond hair, was name Angel. These names, they were so weird...

None-the-less, I led them out of the door, and we headed to the East wing of the mansion. There was quite a bit of silence on the way there, that is, until we heard an explosion in an adjacent room to where we were.

"What the heck was that? You told us you'd be safe here!" I held up my hand to signal Max to be quite.

"Just stay here, I'll see what happened." Even though I already knew what it was. Right as I opened the door, someone tackled me to the ground. At first, I thought it was Mey-Rin since she tends to tackle people, but after I felt someone grab and start to squeeze my breasts, I knew who it was immediately. "Baldroy, for the last time, will you please stop grabbing my chest every single time you see me?" He kept laying there, still grabbing and squeezing. "You know, I heard that you, Mey-Rin, and Finnian, made quite the mess last night." This got him to stop and look up at me. "Yes, you made such a big mess, that Sebastian was contemplating what he would do to you all the entire night he was cleaning it up." This got him to jump up immediately and start backing away from my little 'group'. Getting up myself, and dusting the dirt off, I peered into the room. "And it looks like you've made another mess. Care to explain what you were doing?" He started shaking in fear.

"W-well, you s-see, I was told to light the fireplace in this r-room." He fell to the ground and bowed deeply. "I'm sorry, I knew I shouldn't have used my flamethrower. But, I figured it'd be faster than just using a match." I wanted to smack him, but instead, I stomped my foot so that the ground vibrated slightly, and he scampered away.

"Now, please excuse that little distraction, will you please continue to follow me?" We kept walking until we finally got to the East wing. "I will show you to your rooms now. The boys," I motioned to a door on our left, "will be sleeping in this room. And the girls will be sleeping in the room opposite of them. You will be staying here for the time being, until we can find something for you to do. Now, are there any questions?" Max, of course, had something to say.

"Wait, so you expect us to stay in different rooms?"

"Yes, I do, it is hardly appropriate to have children of your age sharing the same room." I put my right hand to grasp the side of my face. "I mean, good heavens, it would be such a blunder on the young masters reputation."

"Well, what if we don't care about his 'reputation'?" I turned to look at Iggy, he had his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed.

"Then the answer to that is simple. If you all want to sleep in the same room, then you can go and sleep outside in the dirt. With no pillows, blankets, and obviously without a mattress. You will also no longer get the privilege of having luxurious food. And before you say anything Max, take a look at your family." She turned to look at everyone, they wanted to be here.

"Please Max? I mean, when is the next time that we'll be able stay in a place like this? Especially, all the food we want..." Gazzy started to drool at the last part.

"Well, I think that decides it. Now, boys, follow me please. And girls wait out here. I will be waking you up tomorrow and introducing you to the other workers in this manor." Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy followed me into the room. There was a queen sized bed on every wall. Along with a wardrobe, with an assortment of clothes along with every bed. "Is this to your liking gentlemen?" They all nodded slowly, clearly surprised at the accommodations that they now have. "If you need anything, ring the bell by one of your bedsides, Sebastian or I will come as soon as we can to assist you. Good night gentlemen." I closed the door behind me silently, and turned to the girls. "Now, it's your turn to get a little tour." I opened the door for them, and waited till they came inside. It was the exact same layout as the boy's room, but just a different color. "You each have your own bed, and you will be expected to sleep in them by yourselves. Unless," I walked over to Cresil and knelt down to her eye level, "you want to spend the night in your mother and father's room." I smiled at her, but of course, Max had to ruin it.

"Listen, you weren't there with her growing up. Don't pretend that you actually care now."

"Yeah, I agree with Max." I looked down and saw Angel looking up at me. "Besides, we can sleep with whomever we want."

I leaned down to Angel's view. "I don't appreciate being talked back to, unless you want your wings clipped, I would be quite." I looked up at Max, and saw she wanted to smack me. "Oh! Pardon me, that was harsh, I'm usually not that mean. But, seriously, you would be wise to listen to us. It can be quite a dangerous world out there." With that, I hugged Cresil good-bye, and shut the door behind me as I walked out. "Yes, it can be quite the dangerous world." I smiled a dark smile.

* * *

**(1) Okay, I didn't want to call it 'devil eyes' so I just decided to give my own name to it when his eyes go into those awesome slits :3**

**Did y'all like it? If so, you should actually review it, it really boosts my confidence in my writting skills.**

**I don't think I will update in the next week though, since I'll be in India for about a month. And then, I have another thing that I'll be doing that'll last two weeks. BUT, I might still be able to update it when I am in India. Who knows? Not me XD But I will keep writing this story. It's very fun for me to write. **

**P.S. If someone could guess who the two characters I hate the most in this little story of mine, I might update faster ;)**

**So yeah, review, PM, anything you want to tell me! Just, well tell me! Peace out**


End file.
